


I'm Not a Machine

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: Based off of a request by @story_of_tonight and set in @one_golden_sun's poly gay trio verseLafayette is sick of John and Alex begging him for sex, so he finds a solution to his problem.





	I'm Not a Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Lafayette was tired. He started a new job at a local restaurant that week, and while he was enjoying himself, he didn’t anticipate how exhausting it would be. By the time Friday rolled around, all he wanted to do was go home and relax. Maybe watch a movie and cuddle with his boys. Drink some wine. There was one problem though. Both Alex and John had been pestering him all day, sending suggestive texts. Alex had sent one particularly explicit picture that had him quickly turning off his phone screen, worried someone else would see. 

When he arrived home he was worn out, irritated, and had sore feet. As soon as he walked in the door, both of his boys were on him. Alex wrapped around him from behind, and John pressed up against his front, leaning up for a kiss. “Daddy, you’re finally home! Now we can have some fun.” 

“No,” he said firmly, trying to untangle himself from his boyfriends. “You were both very naughty all day, sending me such suggestive things at work. I could hardly focus on the things I needed to do.”

“You didn’t like my picture?” Alex questioned him with a smirk on his face as he moved his hands down to Laf’s thighs. “I thought it came out very nice, considering the lighting wasn’t ideal.”

Irritation taking over, he pushed the two of them off of him, taking a step back and scowling. “No, Alexander, I did not appreciate you sending such an obscene picture without warning where other people may have seen it. You two think I am a fucking machine, ready to go whenever. No, I am tired and if you want to get fucked that badly, you will.”

He grabbed both of them by the arm, dragging them to the bedroom. “Strip. Then knees. Both of you.”

“Daddy,” John whined, looking through his lashes at Lafayette. “I didn’t do anything. Didn’t send you any pictures like Alex.”

“Little one, your text messages were just as bad. Begging to be fucked when I got home. You were also naughty, so you will also be punished, understood?” 

“Okay,” John mumbled, resigned to whatever torture Lafayette had in mind. 

He grabbed two blindfolds, first covering Alex’s eyes and then John’s. While they waited, he dragged the two fucking machines they had bought out of the large walk-in closet. He made quick work of prepping both of them, stretching them without any aim to make them feel good. When they were ready, he pulled Alex by the hair towards one of the machines, arranging him roughly on the floor into position. He did the same with John, both of them waiting on all fours. “You want a fucking machine? That’s what you will get.” He pulled the two of them back onto the dildos, watching as his boys were stretched open. “Color check?” he prompted, looking at his handiwork with admiration. 

“Green,” they mumbled in unison. 

“Good.” He walked over to the machines, turning them both on, and watching with delight as they reacted to the sudden movement. “Alexander, you were more naughty than John. That picture could have gotten me in trouble. That means you should punished more severely, correct?” 

He could see Alex biting the inside of cheek, resolutely silent save for the small groans escaping every now and again as the machine thrust into him. 

He turned to John instead. “And what do you think, little one? Does naughty Alexander deserve a worse punishment than you?”

John paused to consider, then nodded in agreement, his voice coming in short breaths. “Yes daddy, Alex deserves a higher setting than me. I wasn’t as bad as he was.” 

“You are very right. I’m glad you can be a good boy now. Maybe if you keep being sweet like this daddy will take care of you after.” He turned Alex’s machine up a few levels, watched as he threw his head back in frustration. “Now, I am going to relax while you two get pounded by these machines. That is what you wanted after all, something filling your holes. I’ll be on the bed. Call red if you need to, otherwise don’t talk. I’d like to enjoy some peace and quiet this evening.”

With that he grabbed a book off the nightstand and settled back onto the pillows, ready to enjoy his novel with the sounds of his two boys whining and moaning in the background. He noted the time on his watch and made a mental note to check back in after half an hour. He let himself be absorbed in the pages in front of him, forgetting about the stress of his week. 

 

Lafayette marked his page in the book and set it back down after thirty minutes, pulling himself to his feet and looking over his boys. John was squirming, muscles tense as he held himself up on the machine. His cock was fully hard, dripping onto the floor underneath him. He was making desperate little noises, the machine still pumping mercilessly into him. Laf crouched down next to him, running fingers through his curls gently. “Mon cher? Little one? How are you doing?”

John whimpered, leaning back into his touch. “I don’t want the machine. Want you. I’ll be good, I promise.” His muscles clenched around the dildo again, drawing a loud moan out of him. 

“Have you learned your lesson? Can you tell me what you did that was bad?”

John struggled with the words for a moment, too distracted by the machine behind him, splitting him open again and again. Lafayette tugged his hair gently, and began to finally speak. “I sent you dirty messages. Wanted to make you horny at work. Wanted you to- to fuck me even though you had a long week.”

“Very good,” he responded, petting him kindly. He leaned over and turned the machine off, helping John scoot forward enough that the dildo was no longer inside him. 

John curled up against him immediately and Lafayette pulled the blindfold off. 

He looked over towards Alex. “And what about you mon chou? Did you learn anything?” The machine he was hooked up to was going at a brutal pace, and Lafayette would have felt bad if he hadn’t known that Alex could handle much worse. 

“Fuck you,” he spat out. “I didn’t do anything wrong. It was just sexting for god’s sake.”

Laf let out a sigh, pulling John up to the bed with him. “You’re staying on there until you realize why what you did was wrong.” He turned to John, still tucked under his arm. “Now, you have been very good, little one. Do you want daddy to fill you up now? To make you feel good?”

“Yes, thank you daddy,” John replied sweetly, smiling at the praise. Lafayette pushed him gently onto the bed and crawled over him. He took John’s swollen cock in his hand, slowly working him, drawing more little noises from his throat. 

“I hope you still have energy left for me, mon cher. It’s too bad little Alex won’t admit he was wrong. He’ll be on that machine all night at this rate.”

“Go to hell,” Alex called from the floor, voice sounding strained. 

“You know the machine can go faster, right?” Lafayette got up slowly and crossed to where Alex was trapped. “You’re not doing yourself any favors.” With no response from Alex he dialed the machine up one more level. 

“Fuck,” Alex gasped as the pace picked up. Laf ignored him, returning to John on the bed. 

“How do you want me, sweet thing?”

“Want you in my hole, daddy. Want it nice and slow.” John was nearly begging, looking so desperate, so willing to please. Laf took the moment to brush a strand of hair out of his face, tracing one cheek bone lightly with his thumb. 

“Of course. Good boys get rewarded, you know this.” He brought John’s legs up, brushing one finger against his entrance. He squirmed beautifully underneath him. So sensitive to his touch. “Are you ready for me, little one? Nice and stretched from the machine?”

“Yes, please daddy, please,” he cried. “Just need you. Need you inside.” Laf lined himself up and slid in with less resistance than he was used to. He buried himself as deep into John’s ass as he could, arousal stirring in his body at the low moan he let out. John was close. He could tell by the way his eyes squeezed shut, the taut muscles of his body, the way he pushed his hips up for more contact. 

“Touch yourself.” As if he had been waiting his whole life to hear those words, John's hand was on his cock in milliseconds, stroking himself slowly. Lafayette began to move, matching his pace to John’s. “You look beautiful, dear. So sweet, and pretty, and wonderful. You make daddy feel so good.” He readjusted as he spoke, and the next thrust hit directly on his prostate. John let out a cry, and with a few more thrusts he was tightening, spilling onto his belly and finally relaxing into the sheets. Lafayette pulled out slowly, still hard. 

John looked up at him, blinking slowly. “Daddy? You need me to help you?”

“No little one, just relax. I think Alex can help me take care of this.” He returned to Alex’s spot on the floor. He was clearly frustrated, cursing with every thrust. “You still will not apologize?” When Alex didn’t respond, Laf simply shrugged. “Okay you want to be naughty, want to be a brat, I will treat you like one. And little brats don’t get to come.” He grabbed a silicone ring from the nightstand, rolling it onto Alex’s length. Laf turned off the machine, pulling Alex off of it. He was about to say something when Lafayette slid into him in one smooth thrust. 

Alex cursed again, the sudden intrusion catching him off guard. “Thought you weren’t going to fuck me?”

“This is not for you. I simply need a place come.” He gripped Alex by the hips and pounded into him, relishing in the moans and whines he let out. He felt his orgasm building and dug himself deep inside, holding Alex still. After he deposited every last drop, he pulled out, sighing with pleasure. 

“Can you take this damn blindfold off now?”

“I told you, I just needed somewhere to finish. You’re not done your punishment yet.” Alex made a sound of protest, but quieted as Laf tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling. “Color?”

“Green,” Alex groaned. Lafayette pulled him back to the machine, setting him up again. 

He turned the machine back on, the dildo fucking into his wet hole. “Now, John and I are going to go take a bath. I’ve left the baby monitor nearby if you need anything.” 

Alex resigned himself to a long night, his stubbornness winning out yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls
> 
> No one ever sends me requests, so if you have any please send them my way!
> 
> I love comments too <3


End file.
